Comédie ou réalité ?
by vip.stef
Summary: Peeta avait toujours eu le béguin pour katniss, mais voilà que cette révélation en public a bouleversé les Hunger gammes à jamais. Les amants maudits avaient vu le jour. Pris dans le tourbillon des caméras, katniss c'est perdu, elle ne sait plus si leur amour est réel ou seulement une comédie. Parviendra-t-elle à répondre à toutes ses questions ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Me voila pour une toute nouvelle fiction. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'écrirais une fiction basé sur Hunger gammes, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. **

**Je suis allé voir le tout premier au cinéma, forcé par ma petite sœur. Je me souviens que l'histoire ne m'inspirer, mais alors pas du tout. J'avais vu batail royal, et intérieurement je prier pour que sa ne ressemble en rien à ce film, qui est à mon gout juste horrible. Bon je dois avouer quand sortant du cinéma je n'étais pas franchement emballé.**

** Puis je suis allé voir le deuxième volet, encore contraint, je dirais par ma petite sœur qui voulait à tout prix connaitre la suite. Et la pendant le film, je suis passé par plein de sentiment différent. A vrai dire, je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. J'étais stresser pour les personnages, j'avais chaud, je me sentais pas bien, sans compter que ma sœur ma broyer la main Mdr. **

**Bref je me suis dit que se film était horrible, je me suis dit imagine si c'était réel c'est monstrueux. Mais un truc à retenu mon attention Peeta, et katniss. Ils étaient prêt à se sacrifier, plutôt que de voir mourir la personne qu'ils aimé, et j'ai trouvé se sentiment tellement beau, sa m'a bouleversé. **

**Puis je suis sortis du film et la on m'a posé la fameuse question, as-tu aimé ? Et la j'ai répondu je ne sais pas si je l'ai détesté ou si je l'ai adoré.**

** Je suis rentré chez moi et la impossible de dormir, et du coup je me suis mit Hunger gammes 1 en dvd, que je n'avais jamais regardé, puisque le 1 je l'avais seulement vu au cinéma. Et la je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que ce film était un chef d'œuvre et maintenant depuis pas tout à fait 15 jours, je l'ai regardé je ne sais plus combien de fois, à en savoir les répliques par cœur. **

**Pour info, si vous avez vu le 2 au ciné ou si vous compter aller le voir. Ce chapitre et les suivants contiennent des phrases qui sont mot pour mot se qu'ils disent dans le film. Je me suis juste permise de ne pas les placé au même moment ni dans les même lieux. Mais l'histoire et très fidèle, et je ne fait que rajouter des scènes que j'aurais aimé voir.**

**Cette fiction commence à la fin du 74 eme Hunger gammes donc au début du second volet l'embrasement.**

**Voila je crois que je vous ai tous dit alors j'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 le retour.**

- Gale, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis que je suis revenu des jeux !

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas idée à quelle point tu m'as blessé. J'ai était obligé de te regarder l'embrasser, alors que moi j'étais coincé ici impuissant.

- Oh gale. je suis désolé, que tu es dû assister à ça, mais tout ça n'était pas réel, moi et Peeta c'était juste de la comédie.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Katniss se retourna et y trouva Peeta, il avait tout entendu et cela l'avait profondément blessé, ses paroles lui avaient transpercé le cœur. Il n'arriver plus à respirais et il avait lâché son panier rempli de pain.

- Peeta attend. Cria katniss.

Il ramassa son panier et prit la fuite.

Elle se retourna vers gale.

- Tu l'avais vu depuis le début, tu savais qu'il entendait tous. Elle le tapa de toutes ses forces à la poitrine.

- La aussi c'est encore de la comédie ?

Elle arrêta ses coups de poing et se recula pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes à présent.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu ne m'aime pas katniss, du moins pas comme tu l'aimes lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Il poursuivra.

- A travers cette scène tu viens de prouver que tu tenais à lui, bien plus que tu ne voudrais le montrer. Lorsque qu'il t'a entendu dire que votre amour était du vent tu la blessais, ENCORE. Et sa tu ne le supporte pas. Katniss tu l'aimes, et tu ne souhaites pas lui faire du mal et je sais que tu ne le voulais pas non plus pour moi. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix lui ou moi.

Katniss baissa la tête et partit aussitôt le retrouver.

Peeta avait couru bien plus que son corps pouvait le supportait, noyer dans ses larmes, il trébucha. Il se rattrapa in extrémiste à un arbre, puis il s'adossa à celui-ci. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais l'air lui manquait. Il avait tellement mal au fond de lui. Il avait continué d'espérer, que ce qui c'était produit la bas, n'était pas seulement une stratégie de jeu. Il voulait croire de tous son âme et de tout son cœur, que ce n'était pas par pitié, mais par amour qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais vu ses propos d'aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimer gale. Pour elle leur histoire avait été simplement une comédie, un rôle à jouer, pour s'attirer les faveurs des sponsors. Mais elle avait été une actrice remarquable, car comme le publique lui aussi y avait cru dur comme fer. A cette pensée ses larmes reprirent de plus belle de façon totalement incontrôlable. Elle était son souffle de vie, son soleil dans ses nuits noires, son repère. Sans elle il se sentait vide et perdu, comme si une partie de lui avait été arraché. Elle l'avait complètement ignoré depuis leur retour, elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Mais lui il ne le voulait pas. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et pour elle il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter, car sans elle il n'avait plus rien, car la seule chose qu'il lui importait c'était elle.

Katniss avança doucement, elle vu Peeta contre un arbre ses yeux fermer et des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. En le voyant elle se sentit mal, comment avait-elle pu le faire souffrir à ce point ? Elle s'approcha de lui un plus encore, et Il ouvrit les yeux. Quand il l'aperçut il s'essuya rapidement ses pleurs d'un revers de main, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, surtout pas devant elle.

- Je suis désolé katniss, je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part d'attendre de toi que tu continu à te comporter comme dans les jeux. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour me sauver, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais pathétique, je pourrais peut être arrêté de l'être.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser je t'ai complètement ignoré depuis notre retour, j'ai cherché à t'éviter. Je voulais oublier, j'aurais tellement voulu que tout cela ne se soit pas produit, je fais des cauchemars chaque nuit, et te voir tous les jours m'était difficile, car cela me faisait repenser inévitablement à toutes les épreuves qu'on a pu traverser ensemble.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être un mauvais souvenir pour toi.

- Non, je m'exprime mal, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler sentiment. Tu n'es pas un mauvais souvenir, bien au contraire sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de m'en sortir. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans cette aventure.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Dit moi, lorsque tu m'as embrassé, dans la grotte, c'était réel ou c'était seulement parce que tu croyais que j'allais mourir? S'il te plait ne me ment pas.

- Non, au début ce n'était pas réel, je suis désolé. Tu te rappelles quand…. tu as reçu de la soupe, il y avait un mot d'Haymitch avec. Il y avait écrit : tu appelles ça un baiser ?

Peeta baissa les yeux. Elle poursuivi.

- Alors je t'ai embrassé, mais pas parce que j'en avais envie, mais parce que je le devais.

Peeta commença à partir.

- Peeta non attend je n'ai pas fini.

- J'en ai assez entendu, je te remercie de ton honnêteté.

Elle le rattrapa par le bras. Il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

- Après ça je me suis endormi dans tes bras. Tu étais tout tremblant et ton état avait empiré. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais important. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Crois tu que j'aurais risqué ma vie si je ne tenais pas sincèrement à toi ?

- Et ensuite ? Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

- Peeta, je… je suis perdu, je sais que si j'en choisis un de vous deux, je perdrais l'autre.

- J'ai compris, te fatigue pas.

Le lendemain, katniss alla chasser avec gale, habituellement, ils rigolaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, et leur complicité était unique. Mais aujourd'hui le mal aise était présent comme si quelque chose avait été brisé entre eux.

- Gale il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je dois partir demain.

- Demain ! Et pour combien de temps ?

- 3 semaines.

- Tu pars avec se Merllark ?

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire faire la tournée des Hunger Games dans chacun des districts. J'aimerais que tu viennes me dire au revoir.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée, tu auras assez de personne pour te dire au revoir demain.

- Mais peu qui compte réellement.

Gale l'embrassa. Sur le coup elle fut surprise puis elle répondit à son baiser.

- Je voulais le faire, au moins une fois.

- Gale je ne pars que pendant 3 semaines.

- Il peut s'en passer des choses en 3 semaines.

Puis il partit.

Le lendemain dans le TGV.

- Les enfants sa ne vas pas du tout !

- Quoi donc ? demanda Peeta à Haymitch.

- Mais vous ! C'est à peine si vous vous êtes adressé la parole depuis qu'on est parti, je vous rappelle que vous devait jouer un couple amoureux. Désolé de vous dire, mais vous ressemblez tous sauf à un couple.

- On jouera la comédie, on sera le parfait petit couple. Répondu katniss.

- Encore de la comédie, pourquoi tu es si obstiné. Pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas juste apprécier les moments qu'on passe ensemble. Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ! S'énerva Peeta.

- Sur ce coup la il n'a pas tort ! Haymitch leva les mains en l'air.

Katniss soupira et partit.

- Je vais aller lui parler. Ne t'en fais pas Haymitch, elle peut être une très bonne actrice, je sais que devant les caméras elle jouera parfaitement son rôle.

Il rentra dans la pièce où katniss c'était réfugié.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Cria-t-elle.

- Katniss j'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi, mais je ne pas continuer à jouer devant les camera et qu'on s'ignore tout les deux dans la vie réel, et puis qui sait on pourrait réussir à être ami.

- Je n'ai jamais était très doué pour l'amitié.

- Bon premièrement il vaut mieux connaitre la personne, je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi à part que tu es obstiné et que tu sais te servir d'un arc.

- Il n'a pas grand-chose de plus à savoir.

- Il y a plus que ça, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

- C'est ce que je t'ai dit.

- Ecoute katniss pour qu'une amitié fonctionne, il faut arriver à raconter à l'autre des choses profondes.

- Des choses profondes ?

- Oui

- Oh oh, comme quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, quelle est ta couleur favorite.

- Tu vas un peu trop loin la.

- Sérieusement c'est quoi ?

- Le vert et toi, c'est quoi ?

- Orange

- Comme les cheveux d'Effie ?

- Non pas se orange la, mais un orange plus crépusculaire, plus criard.

Ils se sourirent, ils étaient loin de formé un couple, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

**Voila, j'espère que vous avait apprécié, j'ai hâte de découvrir se que vous en avait pensé dans les reviews. Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour tous vos messages, ils m'ont beaucoup touché.**

** Je sais que j'ai un gros problème d'orthographe et j'en suis désolé. J'essaye d'y remédier et de le passer au correcteur, mais il faut croire que certaines fautes passent à travers. :/**

** Pour ce qui est du temps ne vous inquiétez pas si je mets aussi longtemps à publier des chapitres, cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ai abandonné loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que j'ai 3 fictions en cours et c'est compliqué de tout gérer à la fois mais je vous remercie pour votre patience, alors bonne lecture et bisous. **

**Chapitre 2. Révélations**.

- Haymitch j'ai besoin de ton aide. Demanda katniss.

- Tu veux un verre ? Demanda t-il.

- Non merci je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi es tu là ? Comment peux tu croire que je peux t'aider pour quoique se soit !

- Tu nous as sauvé la vie, tes conseils, les sponsors que tu as convaincus pour nous, ce n'ai pas rien.

- Oh ! Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi, et toi seul.

Katniss semblé désemparer.

- Ok ok dit moi tout gai moqueur.

- Aide-moi avec Peeta.

- Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre.

- Le directeur Snow a été clair, je dois les persuader que j'aime Peeta, je dois LE convaincre, pendant toute la tournée, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

- Réveille toi un peu, tu crois qu'une fois rentrés, ils vous laisseront tranquille ? Jamais vous ne descendrez de se train. Vous êtes tous les deux des mentors à présent, ça veut dire que chaque année, ils vous forceront à faire des reportages, en racontant tous les détails de votre histoire d'amour, chaque année votre vie privée leur appartiendra, à partir de maintenant vous aller servir de distraction, de façon à se que les gens oublient leurs vrais problèmes

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Vous allez sourire, et vous allez être condamnés à vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous pourrez faire ça ?

- Katniss se mit à sangloter.

- Comment vais-je réussir à me montrer à ses cotés sans défaillir ? Je ne parle pas de sentiment, à vrai dire je suis si confuse, j'ai si peur.

- De quoi ?

- Chaque nuit je fais des cauchemars, je revois tous ses enfants mourir, je n'arrive même plus à chasser sans faire une crise de panique. Se que je veux dire par la c'est que les sentiments que je peux ressentir, sont tellement secondaire que je ne sais pas si je suis capable, de jouer les parfaits couple.

- Bien sur que tu le pourras, tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse. Crois-moi katniss, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu voulais un conseil, parle lui de se que tu ressens vraiment. Il a vécu la même chose que toi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci Haymitch.

- Si j'ai pu aider.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée elle partit se coucher, malheureusement ses cauchemars reprirent de plus belle, se qui la fit crier à plein poumons.

Peeta arriva aussi vite qu'il ne le put.

- Katniss est ce que tout vas bien ?

- Oui oui ce n'ai rien, juste un mauvais rêve.

- Je comprends je fais les mêmes.

Il se retourna et commença à partir.

- Peeta attend, est ce que tu veux bien rester prêt de moi.

- D'accord.

Il s'allongea sur le lit à ses cotés.

- Pour toujours. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Peeta.

- mmmm.

- Comment tu arrives à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

- Je n'y arrive pas, je fais juste semblant que tout vas bien. Je fais un joli sourire et essaye d'être le plus convaincant possible. Apparemment je ne me débrouille pas trop mal si tu y as vu que du feu.

- Alors toi aussi tu souffres ?

- Souffrir est peu dire. Je me pose la même question chaque jour.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Je crois que dans un sens, il aurait été sans doute plus simple de mourir. En me levant le matin je suis épuisé d'avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, et à mon réveille je me demande comment vais-je faire pour vivre une journée de plus, avec se poids que j'ai sur le dos. Comment puis je continuer à faire semblant que tout vas bien alors que rien ne va ? A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois tous ses enfants innocents qui ont péri dans l'arène, et ça me révolte. J'ai l'impression que plus jamais ça ne sera pareil, j'aurais toujours cette culpabilité du survivant, et se stress post traumatique.

Katniss se blottit un peu plus contre Peeta les larmes aux yeux. Haymitch avait raison lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle était la seule à souffrir ?

- Katniss, il nous faut plus de temps, non pas pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé, ni pour accepter l'inacceptable, mais pour soigner nos blessures les plus profondes. Je sais que ça vas être long et pénible et que chaque année la moisson sera la pour nous le rappeler. Mais tu sais ce qui me fait encore tenir debout ? c'est l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour tout cela soit juste un mauvais souvenir.

- Tu penses qu'un jour sa sera le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est en quoi je crois. Et si un jour tu venais à l'oublier, je serais la pour te le rappeler. Car le jour où tu ne percevras plus aucun espoir, alors tu n'auras plus de raison de vivre. Et je t'interdis de mourir, tu as traversé trop d'épreuve pour tout abandonner maintenant. Je serais la pour te redonner les armes pour continuer d'avancer et de te battre pour la vie.

- Merci. Pas seulement pour ce que tu viens de me dire, mais pour tout, ta compassion, ta protection, ton indulgence, pour ta patience, et ta bienveillance.

- Sache que je serais toujours la pour toi.

- Alors on veillera l'un sur l'autre ?

- Pour toujours et à jamais.

- Oui pour toujours et à jamais.

Quelques instants plus tard, rassuré autant par la présence de l'autre, que par leurs douces paroles, ils trouvèrent tous les deux un sommeille bien mérité.

**Voila chapitre terminé, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésité pas à me dire se que vous en aurait pensé. :D **


End file.
